


Please get along!

by orphan_account



Category: bnha/mha
Genre: #bakubaby #todobaby, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku finds out bakugou is a headspace/littlespace user he also finds out todoroki is one too and wants to take care of him but bakugou still has some of his own personality
Relationships: TodoBakuDeku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bakubabys age range is 4-0 it's a little younger than todoroki 
> 
> Todobabys age range is 5-3 
> 
> This relationship is not to be used as romantic   
> This is my first time writing sorry if this doesn't fit up to your standards

BakuPOV:  
I was sitting on my bed trying to get into headspace. I only go into headspace when stressed. I was here after training and that's when I heard some people from class 1-B say I act to much of villan to be a hero. After training I ran to my dorm I didnt want to hear any more people talk about it. I'm still stressed about the kidnaping every time I go to bed I wake up in my own piss.

NoPov: he got off his bed and to his dresser. He bent down to the drawer he always has locked, he keeps it locked because that where he keeps his "things". He grabbed the key around his neck and unlocked he draw. When he got what he wanted he closed the draw and locked it. He walked back to his bed. When he was seated he popped the pacifier he grabbed and put it in his mouth. The sandy blond always did research before doing somthing that could be dangerous...most of the time for his body..he didnt know if the headspace would last forever if he did it wrong. It said to do things that make him feel like a kid again and part of that is his pacifier and coloring. He started to suck slowly. It was already working. Now days it always works faster than the first time he does it. When he started to color it was messy and he could barely tell what he was doing. He felt drowsy, his eyelids where becoming heavier and his bones gave out he went limp. Before the baby could process anything he feel of the bed face first. There was no blood but it hurt really bad. Soon the room was filled with his cries of pain. All of class 1-A was in the common room or so he thought. 

IzukuPOV: I was in my room peacefully reading a really good book, but that all stopped when I heard crying. 'who could be crying' I thought to myself as I put my book down and went to my door. If possible the cries got louder that's when I started to panic. I slammed my door open to see if I can hear where it was coming from. I followed the noise until I got close to kacchans room. The cries where in there. 'What is kacchan doing' without thinking I knocked. The crying stopped but the door didn't open. I knocked again this time I heard quick footsteps to the door and it opened a crack. "Suki twird" bakugou said while rubbing his eyes. "Can I come in?" I said in the softest voice I could. He nodded and walked away from the door. "Was that you crying" I said while walking in. He looked at me and said "suki falled of de bewd" 'I wonder why he's talking like that' I watched as he climbed into his bed and fished somthing out of the mess of covers. When he sat on his butt he put a 'pacifier!' In his mouth. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Hey kacchan?" I said starting to figure out how to say my next question "mmmmmmhm" the boy in front of me said. "Why are you talking like that and have a pacifier in your mouth" I tried to say that as nice as I can. "I'm litwel" the sandy haired boy said as he closed his eyes. 'I think I know what's going on here...he must be a headspace user does he need a caregiver? How old is he right now? Ok izuku just ask' I thought to myself.. "hey kacchan how old are you" the blonde headed boy held up two fingers. "Your tow huh" he looked at me and nodded "okay do you still need a caregiver?" He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded then said "suki gwets welly lowney" "will be dada" he said making grabby hands at me. "Yes!" I said "I would love too" i picked him up and put him in my lap to rock him to sleep. He blinked slowly for a little after a while they stayed closed and his breathing evened out. 

NoPov: the green headed boy layed down with the hot headed blond and slowly went to sleep with him in his arms. It was a Friday so they would be able to sleep in and not get up so early. Izuku woke up first and went to get katsuki some clothes just in case he was still little when he woke up. By the time katsuki awoke izuku already when to his dorm and got dressed. He sandy heard boy got up with a big yawn and sat up. He looked around the room until he saw izuku looking at somthing facing his back to him. "Dada" he said. Izuku turned around and went over to his baby. He picked him up and said "morning kacchan how did you sleep" "gowod" the blonde boy said while rubbing his eyes rather rough. Izuku picked him up and put him on his hip and headed to the bathroom that was connected to his dormitory. He put the blonde on the toilet and went back to him room and grabbed his clothes. He went back to the bathroom to see katsuki trying to floded the sink. It was already dripping. He pulled katsuki away and stopped the water and pulled the pluge that was stuck in the sink. He grabbed a crying suki and placed him back on the toilet. He tried to take his pants off but katsuki was kicking and he had to calm him down first. He picked the blond up and cradled him till his cries where reduced to sniffs and put the blond back on the toilet took his pants off and put on the new shorts when he went for the shirt someone slapped his hand away. "What are you doing nerd" a rather angry katsuki said. "K-kacchan I w-was just h-helping you with your h-h-headspace and you said I could be your care giver in thought you would remember and you feel of your bed and started crying so I went to see what happened but-" "OK! Stop with the mumbling nerd! You can be my caregiver I dont care!" "R-really k-kacchan!" "YES!"

~


	2. 2

IzukuPOV: once I got kacchan changed I asked what he wanted to eat and his reply was "mac and cheese!" "Ok,ok inside voice please" I didnt want anyone to hear him. "Otay dada" kacchan said in a whisper. I couldn't help but chuckle.

The two boys went to the kitchen. As izuku put katsuki at the table a curious person was up to a person that wanted to know who was up at this time. It was very late a little too late to eat breakfast. They also didnt see izuku or bakugou a breakfast this person knows how to put two and two together....well sometimes. One thought went through their head;what could izuku be doing with bakugou and at this time without causing a ruckus. This person was no other than todoroki shouto. He stayed in the shadows to not be spotted it was a very dumb idea but he just had to pull himself out of headspace so it was kinda hard to think straight

He was about to leave when he heard somthing that he could hardly believe. "Heeeeey!!! Wats taken sow lwong ..dada!" A blonde said rather loud. "Sssh! You cant be that loud someone might hear you" someone already did..."why you gotta be a mennie!" the same loud voice from befor partially yelled "sorry hun it's just you dont want anyone to hear right" the split haired boy peeked over and saw somthing that made him want to cry. Izuku was bent down to meet bakugou eye to eye level because he was in that chair and holding his cheek with a smile a soft smile that could blind anyone. The blonde had a pout on his face anyone would say it was cute but not shoto he hated that pout he wanted izuku to he his daddy (not in a kinky way) he had to set somthing up but not to hurt katsuki that would be the wrong thing to do somthing he would never do he felt like he wanted to cry thinking about doing that...he had to go before he slipped all the way. Maybe he wont try to force izuku into being his caregiver as the boy walked away the little and the caregiver just finished and where heading to the dorms 

~  
The two boys where located in izuku dorm and let's just say bakugou was causing some trouble. He came out of headspace once to take a shower and went back in after a while of being on his phone. He already ate and almost took a nap when he started to cry. Izuku didn't know what was wrong, he tried to watch cartoons with him but he was too loud so they had to go back. That just made him more mad, izuku couldn't take it, he was kicking, crying, and was in the verge of screaming, when izuku hugs him he started to punch him, and if right now he is screaming and crying on izukus bed, the blonde boy got off the bed and threw himself on the floor, and was screaming even more, it was suprising no one else heard him, izuku rushed in the room from the bathroom where he had been struggling to block out the noise. The green haired boy picked up the crying boy and put him on his hip, when the boy didnt stop crying and deku wasn't giving him the attention that he needed he started to kick,still crying izuku put him on the bed then went back to the bathroom to try to get some peace

He almost lost his mind, his patience, and getting annoyed, he sat on the closed toilet and put his elbows on his knees lowered his head and grasped it with his hands. With katsuki things where getting wild, he was throwing all izuku all might figures and ripped his favorite poster over his headboard. Big mistake. He then found himself at izukus dresser and opened one of the drawers to find his neatly folded cloths. He picked up an shirt and threw it on the ground, he stopped cry only a little and played with the shirt he threw, he layed his head down on it his cries where reduced to sniffles, but before he could close his eyes to sleep a very angry izuku stood there in front of him. "Kacchan! WhAt DId YoU dOo!" That just made katsuki cry again the boy quickly picked him up and started to cradle him, when he look at the blonde, he was sleeping izuku couldn't stay mad at him for long he was the cutest thing ever...that was about to change

○~○  
The green haired boy woke up to knocking on his door, he got up a little annoyed and opened the door. "What do yo-" the moment he opens his eyes he was met with a shoto that was dressed in a blue onesie and was holding a velvet bunny with a white bow 'oh no there's two!' Izuku couldn't help but think. "I'm really lonwly" a tear filled shouto said. Izuku just stared at him that was his chance to go further. "Can you please be my daddy" the boy at the door said while stuffing his head into his bunny. "Ok!....ok I will!" He replied while picking him up and brought him into a room with a awake katsuki and he didnt look happy.."why is he hwrre dada" he said while rubbing his eyes. 'I'm sure kacchan might be lonely'.."how about we let todoroki-kun join us?" The blondes eyes widened for a split second before replying with a simple "no" and turned his head away. "C'mon kacchan please he really needs someone to look over him too..todoroki wont mind sharing with you" both of them didnt like that, so they both shook their heads 

"Please for me" izuku gave them puppy eyes, todoroki couldn't say no to that face so he gave in "fine" he mumbled "that settleds it" izuku said with a big bright smile. This is gonna be one hell of a ride 

○•●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you spell it shouto or shoto both look right to me but if you could tell me it would be great :D!


	3. 3

Everything was set all that was left was.;making sure they get along, what rewards they would get, and punishments. Izuku didnt know how to handle the punishments because he didnt want to hurt them, he just wants to care for them and spoil them

He knew that would be a problem due to there first impression of each other. Maybe he could put them in time out if they hurt one another, but if they hurt each other that wouldn't be a suitable punishment, the green haired boy was too lost in thought to realize the poking on his thigh. The only thing that pulled him out was a little "daddy?" He was startled but that only last a second 

He looked down at the candy caned haired boy and picked him up. "What it's it hunny" the boy said in a sweet tone that could make anyone melt..well if they weren't in a kid mindset. "Bakugon is wrlly meeeean" the little said, the caregiver only replied with "oh? What did he do" in a curious tone. "He...he hwit mee" the boy said with a sniffle at the end to make it seem more real

"He did!" Izuku took a second to calm his shook so he wouldn't startle the boy into tears..that's the last thing he wanted "where did he hit you at" it was such a simple question but to todoroki it was much more he didnt know how long he had to reply but he did and it was a much more serious reply than he expected "he...h-he hwit me in the head" it was not as much as a good idea as he thougt

He didnt expect izuku to swipe him up and walk over to where bakugou had been playing with one of the toys he had for a while. "Hey kacchan why did you hit todoroki" it was said with such disappointment, and some anger. " what do you mean...I've nevur hwurt anyone. Cause that's not what a hero does"

It was not like bakugou to lie so this got izukus suspicion up. He looked to todoroki and ask if it was true the other shook their heads like expected. But what he said next came to surprise to both of them. "Fine both of you will sit in time out" that set bakugou crazy. He started to cry, kick, and said various things. The only thing the two other boys could pick up was."no I'm not gonna"..."stupid deku"....and one more that was really unsettling to todoroki.."I'm gonna kill you icy hot" the sandy haired boy went as far as to throw his toy at izuku and lunge at todoroki

The next thing izuku knew bakugo was on top of todoroki almost ready to strike. But too slow for izuku. He scooped bakugou up in his arms and put him in a tight hug so he couldn't escape. He didnt know why bakugou got so mad at this but he did and izuku was too tired of the fighting to ask.. 

The day ended up with both in the corner of izukus dorm, the where spread from each other to prevent a fight, izuku had learned by now. While bakugou was whining the whole time todoroki was rather quiet, he had always been. Izuku was feed up with bakugous whining and had a horrible headache, if every day was like this he wouldn't know what to do. He had never thought of not being there caregiver, well it was because he had made a good bond between todoroki and bakugou was his childhood friend and still his friend 

Well in izukus book. He wanted to let them cuddle with him but they had to learn a lesson. He picked up todoroki and took him to the bathroom, he didnt say a thing when he was washing him and while he dressed him. Bakugous turn was no different. When it was time for bed he had to let bakugou sleep with him on his bed and made a pallet on the floor for todoroki

They hadn't talked about todoroki sleeping on the bed yet. When late night rolled in. Izuku was left in his thoughts. Each thought pushing the other out he couldn't think. As far as he knew this day was a disaster, and on top of everything they had school tomorrow that would be even worse if he couldn't get them out of headspace. But that was for tomorrow right now he needed some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning for the three boys. The first one to get out of the bed for the school day was Izuku. Izuku got up and headed to the bathroom that was connected to his dorm. The moment he got into the bathroom, he ran water through the shower head, he liked the water to get warm and steamy, although it took awhile Izuku didnt mind, while the water was warming up he went over to the sink.

He grabbed his toothbrush and went it under the water for a moment then grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed a little onto his toothbrush, then yet again put it into the water. He started to brush not as aggressive as bakugou but enough to get all the germs  
By the time he was done the water was hot, just the way he licked it. When he hopped in he hummed of pleasure.

He felt the water run down his stomach. That's when thoughts started to flood his mind. How was he supposed to get them ready for today? What would happen if they slipped during class, they have gotten comfortable in headspace, that means it would be easier for them to slip. If the class found out they wouldn't want to slip again.....that hit him like a train. The wouldn't want to slip again what would he do?

He's gotten used to the company it would break his heart if they didnt want to slip again. He couldn't think about that now he need to finish in the shower so he could help his littles get ready. (Not in that way) 

When he was done he hopped out of the shower and walked into his room, he already had his uniform on. 'Now to wake shoto' he thought to himself while approaching the peppermint haired boy. He shook him slightly. "Wake up sleepy head!" Izuku cheared as happy, and bubbly as ever. Shoto rubbed his eyes and sat up. It wasn't unusual for shoto to be quiet.

The boy on the blanket got up and made grabby hands at izuku. The greenette picked up the boy and walked to bathroom. He grabbed shotos toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and told him to open his mouth. The other compiled and opened his mouth. Izuku was careful but got the job done. Once he was done he started the bath water. Once it was done he started to strip shoto. He closed his eyes when he got to his boxers.

He then carefully placed the boy in the bath. When he started at the hair the boy in the tub finally spoke up. "W-why do yiu cware for balugon." That caught him off guard. "W-well I care because he was scared and lonely. I also was taking care of him before you.. N-not that that matters! I will take care of you equally no matter what" that's right he wasn't first that damn bakugou was first he couldn't help but to think back to whenever they where eating and he was spying.

That made him come back to his senses. "Sorry to be a burden. midoriya but I can finish myself." He couldn't help but say that, although it did startle the greenette. "W-wha s-sorry t-todoroki-kun" the green haired baby said befor running out the door. That left him alone to think. 'How can I get midoriya to be my caregiver and only mine sometimes I hate having to share' 

He thought while rubbing his arms with the soapy towel. 'I wanted him to be my caregiver before you did, shit I was a little before tou even knew what it was' that was a thought he couldn't stop. But he thougt it was wrong. Only he was so, so wrong, in reality bakugou wanted it just as long as him.

When he was done Izuku somehow had a uniform for him, it was odd but he didnt think much about it. He happily took the clothes and went back to the bathroom when he was done Izuku was waiting. "Is there something you need" he said in a calm yet cold tone. The greenette nodded frantically. "Y-yes,yes I need you to leave I h-have to get k-kachan ready for school today too" he said it nervously he thought he hurt his feelings, it did a little but he didnt mind.

He stepped out of the room. 'Why cant he just leave bakugou in the room....at least to rest' they was the kindest he could think for him.

The greenette slowly approached the bed. There layed a very peaceful bakugou. Izuku waked him the best he could the best he could do was whisper in the blondes ear. In reply the boy rolled over groaning in annoyance. "Leave me alone deku" he growled and shoved his face into one of midoriya pillow. 

'Great he isn't in headspace!' The greenette thougt in excitement. "K-kachan! You need to get up and get ready because we have school soon." The boy said in a soft tone to not trigger the other. "Nooooooooo.....just a little longerrr" the boy whined. That shocked the Greeette, thought that only lasted a second. He reach out and grabbed the boys arm and drag him up so it was easier to pick him up. (If that makes sense ,°~°,)

When he got the boy in his arms he made it to the middle of the room before the boy grumbled "put me down deku.." this the calmest he's ever been when he got to the bathroom he sat him on the floor in front of the tub. He grabbed a cup and scooped some warm water into the cup the poured it onto the blondes hair.

He grabbed shampoo and squirted some on his hands the scrubbed on his blond locks creating some soapy foam. When he was done he grabbed the cup and repeated. "Kachan do you think you brush your own teeth while I get you uniform"..."....yes I can deku" the boy ran out of the bathroom to retrieve the uniform while the other went over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush, and toothpaste and plopped it onto his.

Toothbrush and started to brush aggressively. After two or three minutes he spit the substance out of his mouth then cupped his hand under the water. When he got enough in his hands he brought his hands up to his mouth and slurped it into his mouth, swishes in his mouth the spits out the water.

By this time Izuku came back with the uniform and left for him to change. He put the uniform ignoring the tie that was there for him to wear. When he came out Izuku was waiting for him. "Well what are you waiting for nerd get to walking" when they walked out there was no todoroki in sight so they started to head to UA....this is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush to get this out. I also didnt have any time to proof read.hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of Mr. Aizawa's lecture and the two boys we all know and love, where giving each other a nasty look, a glare even, all midoriya could do was watch and hope nothing bad happens, one question lurks in his mind.'how much do they remember and what the can control what their doing...wait! They can control what their doing but not in the right mind..?' 

Now he was just confusing his self. Bakugou looked back at izuku mumbling. That pissed him off, though he didnt know why it just did. He looked back over at todoroki, 'this is all "icy hot's" fault he just couldn't back down and be happy with what he got' what was his fault? Bakugo(u) usually gets him self mad, its nobody's fault but his.(sorry bakugo(u) your still my sec favorite I luv you T^T) 

Todoroki just glared back he hated glares, it reminded him of his dad. Shoto hated his dad, just like bakugo. 'Ugh what's a way to get rid of that no good brat' he didnt want to make midoriya mad and stop caring for him, ot was his first time having a caregiver and he didnt want to let it go, the more he desired the more selfish he got. It is a human feeling for all people some can hold it back and accept, but some others...

Izuku almost forgot he needed to go to the store today to get somethings for bakugo and todoroki, bakugo because he started to pee on himself recently and it was a hassle to clean. He knew bakugo might not like the idea of wearing a pamper but, if it helps he will do it.

All three of them where too lost in thoughts that they forgot they where in class bakugo missed the voice calling his name. "Bakugo!" Aziawa yelled as he looked at bakugo with a stern look. "What damnit!" He yelled back not expecting lida to correct him. "Language bakugo!" He yelled just as loud maybe even louder. "Forget it! Forget it! I'm too tired for this. Ugh!" Aziawa yelled pulling out that yellow sleeping bag.

"Stupid kids" he grumbled while getting in. Just as the bell rang izuku was the first to get up. Quickly packing his stuff and making his way over to bakugo. The boy grabbed katsuki's wrist without warning. The hand was quickly pulled back and lifted to hit izuku. Before he could even put a finger on him. Todoroki grabbed his arm with his right hand. Bakugo wasn't gonna hit him

"Let go of me dipshit!" He roared, shoto complied and let him go. "What do you want deku" he said in a not so friendly tone. " well kacchan I came over to tell you I was going to go to the store to buy some supplies, for....well you know" midoriya blushes slightly he thougt he mad a mess of himself. "Ok and.." the sandy blond replies a little less mad." I was thinking you guys could stay in my dorm while you guys are little."

"But midoriya wouldn't it be nic-" "fine well stay in you filthy dorm...idiot" todoroki didnt like being cut off, and especially by him! " alright it settled . Let's go" the greenette said as he grabbed his bag and started walking. On the way to the dorm bakugo was feeling his legs started to buckle and he slipped. He was around 1 or 2 at the time so it was hard to walk

He got in his knees and started to crawl. He was crawling then he stopped and sat up. His thumb fount it way to his mouth and it tasted a little salty, the taste went away fast. Todoroki was the first one to notice he wasn't with them he saw bakugo start to crawl but didnt think he would fall behind he should have told midoriya or at least pick him. He didnt mind much.

'Hes finally gone' he was actually happy. "So kacchan I have my number in my room incase somthing happens! Ok?" Midoriya said while turning around. The expression on his face was pained. He eyes looked around carefully until he heard a scream a little too familiar. He was running to where the noise was and when he reached bakugo he was sitting in the middle of the hallway and was just looking around.

"Ah. Kacchan we where five. Oh" (jk jk. Haha. Pffft- ok I'll stop XD) " oh kacchan, dont scare me like that" he said while the approaching bakugo. " dada gjaaaa" he couldn't form words right " oh so that so" izuku was playing along. He picked bakugo up and asked how ole he was. The sandy blond held up ten fingers. "Baaaaaah" he while grabbing midoriya's face. "Ok kacchan" he was walking to where he was with todoroki last.

When he got there todoroki was nowhere to be seen. 'Where could he have gone!' the greenette started to panic. 'What if he went into headspace too'. It didnt help mich with bakugo wiggling in his arms. "Kacchan I really need you to stay in my arms for now..until we get to the dorm." It was no use to talk to katsuki.

He was too young to understand. The green haired boy started to walk back to his dorm. The sandy blond felt tired. He was propped on izukus hip, his hands where loosely wrapped around his shoulder. He layed his head onto midoriya's shoulder and started to drift.

'Good kacchan is sleeping' the greenette thought to himself. 'I wonder why he lied about his age?' The green haired boy always thought about thing no matter what ot was. The walk was long, katsuki was mumbling in his sleep. The greenette thougt it was adorable.

When he reached his dorm todoroki was sitting on the floor like he was waiting for him. "Oh! Hi todoroki-kun you had me worr-" the greenette was cut off by the peppermint haired boy. "Why are you carrying him?" The boy asked with jealousy. "Oh...well when I found him he slipped to a really low age, I'm guessing."

"Just put him down" the boy didnt like the idea of midoriya holding bakugo without him in his arms. "Dont worry I wont drop him. I'll but him down when we get into the dorm" the greenette sounded happy, even bubbly. Midoriya dropping bakugo was the least of his worries. "Ok" he said back in a cold, harsh tone. 

When izuku opend the door he walked in first. He sat bakugo on the bed. "Ok todoroki-kun I'll be going now". He closed the door and left shoto with his wicked plans. 'First I'll mess up this dorm and blame it on bakugo, or I'll slip and say sorry? But I dont want to- nevermind I'll just blame it on bakugo.' First he needed to slip. He walked around the room.

The sandy blond woke up and started to cry, but not to loud so others could hear. ' no no no, I cant slip with this nuisance making all this noise, i- I have to get rid of him' shoto thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be good if I uploaded every Saturday so I have time to work on the chaper, I want to work on getting my chapters longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Todoroki looked at his options, there wasn't much in the dorm rather than the bathroom. He could lock him in the bathroom, he would still be able to hear him but less annoying....or he could thro- no! That's wrong he didnt do anything to him why did he want to get revenge on something that didnt happen.

Shoto shook his head. He looked over to bakugo and started to wonder why he was crying. He walked over and picked up bakugo, he struggled a little due to his heavy he was, well to him. 'God, how does midoriya pick you up like its nothing' he thought to him self. 'What's the best way to calm someone....oh! Maybe I can rock him. Yeah that would work.' Even though todoroki seems like a cold person he wasn't heartless he had a soft spot for helping people. So history wouldn't repeat its self. (If that makes sense I can explain if you guys want!)

He slowly rocked bakugo. The blonde's cries slowly reduced to whimpers and sniffles until he fell asleep. It was a cute site that left shoto in his thoughts for a minute. Why would he want to hurt him, blame him for things he didnt do, he was innocent. After a little while of rocking him he layed bakugo on izukus bed...or his.

While the blonde was sleeping, shoto had the time to slip for himself. Evacuating the evil plan he had before, he wondered what midoriya was doing. 'Could he be having hard time or is things going easy for him like for me.' That's the thing the greenette was having a....let's just say fun time, with all the questions.

The greenette went Isle to Isle in the store,what was he looking for...he was looking for grown up diapers. He was starting to impatient, and asking the worker for where they where was out of the option, it would be a mess, embarrassment, he would have to come up with a excuse to buy them. Just when he was about to give up in the baby department, he saw somthing glowing calling him, humming his name, he ran over to the single bag off...GROW UP DIAPERS! 'OMG,OMG...I FINALLY FOUND THEM...YESSS.' his thoughts where broken when he heard.

"Deku-kun...what are you doing here." It was uraraka. Of all people why her. "OH uh...I was getting somthing for my mom..yeah! My mom!" Izuku was kinda bad at lying but he thinks he can get away with this one. "Oh...well deku-kun I must be on my way, I wont tell anyone" she said while walking away. Izuku should be dancing from victory, but he was just standing there confused on what she ment by,"I won't tell anyone."

But not wanting to wait any longer he grabbed the pack a headed over to the baby toy Isles, he was gonna get some pacifiers and some stuffed animals. Maybe some blocks, oh! He just had the most terrific idea, he was going to get toy cars for todoroki, he seems young in headspace but older than bakugo in many was, he doesn't whine when it time for punishment, he dosnt wet himself, he shows jealousy sometimes and it more intense that when bakugo does it.

In particular, it was late at night and midoriya was rocking bakugo to sleep, todoroki was just watching, he was obviously jealous, it was more clear when he walked over to midoriya and pushed bakugo out of his arms and hugged him. It ended up where they where both in time out and in a crying mess. Well bakugo was. He was in time out for attacking shoto with his quick even though he doesn't know how to use it in his mind doesn't me he hasn't developed it.

All that matters was shoto didnt get hurt or set the place in fire.

Just thinking about it makes the greenette have a mini headache. Nevertheless he walked to the kids department and bought some toy cars and legos, he was hesitant to grab them but if he told todoroki bot to eat them surely he would listen, and he would have no problem not sharing with bakugo. 'Now I have to find something for kacchan' he couldn't not buy nothing for bakugo to play with because it wouldn't be far and hes trying to teach shoto to be far.

He went back to the baby department, not really caring that we was walking back and forth kinda throughout the store. Once he was at the baby toys isle, he though about what to buy. Then he saw a little toy piano for babys, he knew he had batteries at the dorm, so he pit it in his cart. (I don't know if you guy have ever seen one of those, but I don't think I can add pictures, sorry) 

That concludes his shopping not to head to the front of the store to pay. (I also dont know how to spell the word I'm only..well really young for this type of thing, I'm not 13 or but just turned kinda close....I'm not telling you my age, sorry even though you didnt ask I'm just lonely.T-T) while walking to the front he was getting weird stares, some looked disgusted, some curious. 

He didn't like being stared at, it made him feel uncomfortable some liked it while some didnt, some where even afraid of that know as Scopophobia, he wasn't near that but didnt feel comfortable. He walked up to the front and waited in line.

The greenette walked up to the cashier, she said somthing that really made him blush."are you sure that the right size for your little one." It wasn't he business but he wasn't the mad type. "I-I..w-well, umm this is the...nevermind, they didnt have anymore." That was obviously a lie he was too nervous to think of something on the spot, although having kids with uraraka wouldn't be so ba-. He was brought back from his thoughts when wendy, the cashier gave him to total.(ok so let me make myself clear...I dont ship izuku x uraraka, it just for the sake of the fic sorry izuocho fans of that's how you spell the ship) 

He grabbed his bags and made a run for it. 'What a strange guy, I cant wait to get back to my little Ryan' wendy though. The greenette was running with his quirk so he could get back faster, halfway there he got tired and decided to walk, 'ugh..why didn't I get a taxi' izuku got there with a taxi but didn't get one back.

When izuku finally made it back he was headed for his dorm but what he didn't expect was someone watching.

A yellow blonde with a black lightning bolt on his hair sat down with his very crazy friend, one had exotic pink hair with pink skin, one had bright red hair, the other had raven hair. All these people made up a squad it was called a bakusquad. Mina the pink one just came back after watching a greenette go into his dorm with what seemed to be baby supplies. (Just gonna let you guys know I dont like it when people get into overs business, its really annoying so they wont investigate just be curios)

"Heeeeey guys!!" An overly excited mina said while running to he squad...in other words bakugou's squad. "You wont believe it....I think midoriya has a kid!" She squealed at the end. All the boys had to hold back a laugh except kaminari. "What makes you say that?" Kirishima said clearly confused. "Weeeellll~... I saw him walk into his dorm with baby supplies...I saw we investigate" "I say we dont...its not our business, so we otta stay out of it" sero said butting in. "Buuut sero.....we need to know" mina said in a whine.

"Let's not we dont wanna get in trouble with midoriya if we make him mad I mean have you seen his quirk!" Sero said in a know it all tone. "Ofcourse we have sero in the sports festival!" "WAIT MIDORIYA HAS A KID!!" I'm pretty sure we all know who said that. "Yes that's what we've been saying this whole time...what are you on Cloud nine" mina said in a sassy voice. " ok not investigate end off discussion" kirishima said.

When the greenette opend the door he couldn't believe his eyes, shouto was cuddling bakugo and was dosing off to sleep with him. "Hello midoriya" shouto said blankly, 'he's not in headspace!..wha- how!' "Waaaa todoroki w-what, what did you do to kacchan". Izuku said. "Why do you sound so worried. I just helped him calm down..or you could say I put him to sleep" that did not sound pleasing to the greenette, "t-todoroki-kun dont say it like that." "I don't understand, I thougt you wanted us to get along." He didnt really understand it was confusing to him. First midoriya wanted them to get along, but now he doesn't.....man now he knows how woman feel. 'But aren't I a man too...hmmmm' now he was having a whole conversation with himself.

"I got all the stuff I wanted so I'll just pit it away, but I will be quiet so I dont wake kacchan..alsoIgotallthetoy'stokeepyouguy"sbusylikelegosjustlettingyouknow.." now he was mumbling. "Midoriya your starting to mumble"...that seemed to get him out of his trans.."ah! Sorry todoroki-kun. I'll just put this away" he walked to a cabinet that used to be full of his almight figures, but kacchan made him throw them all away so it was empty. Just as he put the diapers away he heard a certain someone wake up, "waaaa! Hmmp" it was bakugo he woke up from his beauty nap. He started to cry. Midoriya rushed over to shouto and took bakugou from him and started to rock him. (I dont how to spell so well sorry if my grammar is wrong please correct me in the comments >•<) 

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
